This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a concentric camshaft assembly and a cam phaser to vary valve opening and closing. The cam phaser may adjust the rotational position of lobes of the concentric camshaft relative to one another. Controlling valve timing may provide increased fuel economy and/or engine torque and power output.